wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XII
Maszko był człowiekiem bardzo sprytnym, ale zarazem pełnym miłości własnej; nie miał zresztążadnego powodu nie brać wprost za dobrą monetę uprzejmości, jaką okazywała mu Marynia. Niejednakowy jej stopień przypisywał trochę kokieterii, trochę zmiennemu usposobieniu panny, i jakkolwiek to ostatnie przejmowało go pewnym niepokojem, nie było jednak dość silne, by powstrzymać go od stanowczego kroku. Bigiel odgadywał istotny stan rzeczy twierdząc, że Maszko był zakochany. Tak istotnie było. Przedtem już panna Pławicka podobała mu się w wysokim stopniu; następnie, uczyniwszy rachunek wszystkich z a i wszystkich przeciw, doszedł do przekonania, że kategoria za przeważa. Młody adwokat cenił wprawdzie majątek, ale obdarzony przy tym wielką trzeźwością umysłu i znając doskonale stosunki, w których się obracał, doszedł do przekonania, że panny bardzo majętnej nie znajdzie i nie dostanie. Zupełnie majętne panny znajdowały się albo między arystokracją rodową, i to były dla niego progi zbyt wysokie, albo wśród świata finansów, który ze swej strony szukał znowu związków z rodzinami noszącymi mniej więcej znane nazwiska, Maszko wiedział doskonale, że jego malowani biskupi i pancernicy, z których podrwiwał Bukacki, nie potrafią mu otworzyć ogniotrwałych kas bankierskich. Rozumiał, że gdyby nawet byli mniej fantastyczni, sam jego zawód adwokacki stanowiłby pewną deminutionem capitis w oczach grubych ryb finansowych. Z drugiej strony, czuł naprawdę pewien rasowy wstręt do tego rodzaju związków, podczas gdy dobrze wylegitymowane dziewczyny miały dla niego ten niepospolity urok, jaki miewają zwykle dla parweniuszów. Panna Pławicka nie miała posagu — a przynajmniej bardzo nieznaczny — prawda. Biorąc ją jednakże, uwalniał się tym samym Maszko od wszelkich zobowiązań, jakie zaciągnął względem Pławickich, kupując Krzemień. Po wtóre, połączywszy się z dobrą szlachecką rodziną, postarałby się zagarnąć całą klientelę szlachecką — i to mogłaby już być korzyść bardzo realna; a na koniec, przez rodzinne stosunki Maryni mógłby z, czasem objąć interesa kilku lub kilkunastu rodzin prawdziwie zamożnych — co było od dawna celem jego zabiegów. Pławiccy, jak wszystkie nieco więcej niżśrednie rodziny wiejskie, mieli wprawdzie takich krewnych, do których nie bardzo się przyznawali, ale mieli też i takich, którzy do nich nie bardzo się przyznawali, co zresztą działo się nie tyle z powodów dumy, ale samo przez się, na podstawie pewnego doboru towarzyskiego, z mocy którego każdy poszukuje w życiu łudzą znajdujących się mniej więcej w takich samych warunkach życia. Większe jednak uroczystości rodzinne związują chwilowo takie rozluźnione stosunki, i Maszce nie tylko przyjemnie było myśleć o tym, że na ślubie miałby zupełnie donośnie brzmiące nazwiska, ale widział w tym w przyszłości różne możliwe korzyści. Byłoby bowiem tylko rzeczą zręczności poddać tego rodzaju ludziom myśl, że będzie z ich strony ładnie, a dla nich samych dobrze i bezpiecznie, gdy swoje interesa powierzą człowiekowi znanemu z energii, a zarazem więcej niż jednemu ze swoich, bo powinowatemu. Byłby to niejako posag, jaki mogliby dać niebogatej kuzynce. Maszko, obliczając się z siłami, ufał, że potrafi im się narzucić, a z czasem i opanować ich. Wiedział, że ten i ów przyjdzie z początku o radę taką, jakiej można zaczerpnąć w pogawędce ze znajomym lub z dalekim krewnym, który wypadkowo zna się na rzeczy; później, o ile rady okażą się dobre, będzie przychodził częściej, a w końcu odda mu wszystko w ręce. W ten sposób, pomagając innym, mógł sam wypłynąć na szerokie wody, oczyścić z czasem Krzemień, dojść do znacznego majątku, porzucić wreszcie adwokaturę, której nie 1ubił i którą uważał tylko za środek dojścia do celu, i ustalić się wreszcie w wysokich sferach towarzyskich, jako człowiek niezależny, a zarazem przedstawiciel większej i opartej na silnej podstawie własności ziemskiej. To wszystko przewidział, wyrachował i obliczył, zanim postanowił starać się o rękę panny Pławickiej. Nie przewidział jednak jednej rzeczy: oto, że się zakocha w takim stopniu, jak się zakochał. Poniekąd gniewało go to, sądził bowiem, iż uczucie zbyt silne jest czymś przeciwnym tej równowadze, jaką człowiek z wysokiego towarzystwa powinien umieć zawsze zachować. Ta równowaga była jednym z jego złudzeń. Gdyby do tego świata nie potrzebował się wdzierać, ale gdyby się był w nim urodził, byłby sobie pozwolił kochać się, na ile serca wystarczy. Mimo całego swego sprytu nie zrozumiał, że jednym z największych przywilejów tego świata, który uważa się za uprzywilejowany, jest swoboda. Z tego powodu nie był zupełnie kontent, gdy serce nadto mu topniało w obecności panny Maryni. Ale z drugiej strony, sam cel, do którego dążył, coraz bardziej utożsamiał się w nim z osobistym szczęściem graniczącym niemal z upojeniem. Były to dla niego rzeczy nowe, tak nowe, że jasność tych nieznanych widnokręgów oślepiała go. Maszko doszedł do trzydziestu kilku lat życia, nie znając, co jest zachwyt. Teraz zrozumiał, ile uroków i szczęścia mieści się w tym słowie, zachwycał się bowiem panną Marynią z całej duszy. Gdy zdarzało się, że pan Pławicki przyjmował go w swoim pokoju, a ona była w sąsiednim, Maszko tak dalece był myślami przy niej, iż z trudnością pojmował, co pan Pławicki mówi. Gdy wchodziła, powstawały mu w sercu zupełnie nie znane przedtem uczucia, tkliwe i miękkie, które czyniły go lepszym, niż był zwykle. Niebieskie jego oczy zmieniały wówczas swój zwykły stalowy i zimny blask na wyraz słodyczy i upojenia, wypieki na twarzy, którymi przypominał profesora Waskowskiego, stawały się jeszcze silniejsze, cała postać traciła pozory sztywności, i rozczesywał palcami swoje ciemne baki, nie jak angielski lord, ale jak zwykły zakochany śmiertelnik. Podniósł się w końcu do tego stopnia, że chciał nie tylko swego dobra, ale i jej dobra, nie pojmując go oczywiście inaczej, jak przez siebie i w sobie. Był tak zakochany, że odtrącony mógł się stać niebezpiecznym, zwłaszcza ze względu na brak wyrobienia moralnego, przy wielkiej rzeczywiście energii i bezwzględności. Do tej pory nie kochał tak nigdy, i pierwsza Marynia rozbudziła w nim wszystko to, co było zdolne do kochania. Nie była ona świetną pięknością, ale posiadała w najwyższym stopniu wdzięk kobiecy, i ta jej kobiecość była powodem, że pociągała ku sobie szczególniej natury energiczne. W jej delikatnych kształtach było coś z pnącej się rośliny; twarz miała spokojną, oczy przezroczyste i trochę zmysłowe usta — wszystko to razem na pierwszy rzut oka nie czyniło wielkiego wrażenia, ale po chwili każdy najobojętniejszy nawet człowiek spostrzegał, że jest w niej coś szczególnego, co nakazuje pamiętać, że ma się przed sobą kobietę, która mogłaby być kochana. Zresztą, o ile Maszko czuł się i był rzeczywiście lepszym w tym okresie swego życia niż zwykle, o tyle poziom duchowy Maryni obniżył się od czasu zamieszkania Pławickich w Warszawie. Sprzedaż Krzemienia odjęła jej pracę i moralną podstawężycia. Zbrakło jej podnioślejszego celu. Przy tym przebieg zdarzeń nagromadził w niej dużo goryczy i niechęci, które zawsze zmieniają się w skazy na sercu. Panna Marynia sama odczuwała to wyraźnie i w kilka dni po owym wieczorze, na który Połaniecki nie przyszedł, pierwsza zaczęła o tym mówić z panią Emilią, gdy szarą godziną zostały sam na sam w saloniku przytykającym do pokoju Litki. — Ja to widzę — mówiła — że my nie jesteśmy z sobą tak szczerze jak dawniej. Chciałam z tobą mówić otwarcie i nie mogłam się zebrać, bo mi się zdawało, że nie jestem już warta twojej przyjaźni. A pani Emilia zbliżyła swoją słodką twarz do głowy panny Maryni i poczęła całować jej skroń. — Oj, ty Maryniu, Maryniu! co też ty mówisz, ty, taka zawsze rozsądna i spokojna? — Bo ja w Krzemieniu byłam więcej warta niż teraz. Ty nie uwierzysz, jaka ja byłam do tego kąta przywiązana. Miałam wszystkie dni zajęte i w sobie jakąś dziwną nadzieję, że z czasem przyjdzie coś bardzo szczęśliwego. Dziś to wszystko przeszło, i sama siebie nie mogę odnaleźć w tej Warszawie, a co gorzej, i mojej dawnej uczciwości. Widziałam, jakeś się dziwiła, żem kokietowała pana Maszkę. Nie mów mi, żeś tego nie spostrzegła. A myślisz, że ja sama wiem, dlaczego to robiłam? Chyba dlatego, że jestem gorsza, chyba z jakiejś złości na siebie, na niego i na cały świat. Nie kocham go, nie pójdę za niego; więc postępuję nieuczciwie i ze wstydem się do tego przyznaję, ale przychodzą chwile, w których chciałabym komuś wyrządzić umyślną krzywdę. Tyś powinna zerwać ze mną dawną przyjaźń, bo ja naprawdę jestem inną, niż byłam. Tu po twarzy panny Maryni poczęły się toczyćłzy, skutkiem czego pani Emalia tym bardziej jęła ją pieścić i uspokajać; wreszcie rzekła: — Pan Maszko stara się o ciebie najwidoczniej, i przyznaję, iż myślałam, że masz zamiar go przyjąć. Powiem ci teraz szczerze, że mnie to zmartwiło, bo to nie jest człowiek dla ciebie, ale wiedząc, jak kochałaś Krzemień, przypuszczałam, że chcesz do niego w taki sposób wrócić... — Z początku, prawda! miałam takie myśli... Chciałam w siebie wmówić, że mi się pan Maszko podoba; nie chciałam go odpychać... Chodziło mi także o co innego, ale chodziło i o Krzemień. Jednak nie mogłam się przekonać. Za taką cenę nie chcę nawet Krzemienia, ale w tym właśnie leży zło. Bo w takim razie, czemu ja wprowadzam w błąd pana Maszkę, czemu go łudzę? Przez prostą nieuczciwość... — Niedobrze, że go łudzisz, ale zdaje mi się, że rozumiem, skąd to wypływa. Z niechęci i urazy dla kogoś innego — czy nie tak? Pociesz się jednak tym, że zło nie jest jeszcze niepowetowane, bo przecie postępowanie swoje z panem Maszką możesz zmienić zaraz od jutra... I trzeba, Maryniu, zmienić, póki czas, póki nic nie było przyrzeczone. — Ja wiem, Emilko, ja to rozumiem; tylko widzisz, kiedy jestem przy tobie i czuję jak dawniej, jak prawa i uczciwa dziewczyna, to rozumiem, że nie tylko słowo, ale i postępowanie obowiązuje. I on może mi to powiedzieć... — To mu odpowiesz, że chciałaś się do niego przekonać i nie mogłaś. W każdym razie jest to jedyna droga... Nastała chwila milczenia, ale i Marynia, i pani Emilia czuły, że nie rozpoczęły jeszcze rozmawiać o tym, o co, jeśli nie obu, to przynajmniej pani Emilii najmocniej chodziło. Jakoż, wziąwszy ręce Maryni, rzekła: — Teraz przyznaj się, Maryniu, że kokietowałaś Maszkę także i z urazy dla pana Stanisława? Ta zaś odrzekła głucho: — Tak jest. — A czy to nie znaczy, że owo wrażenie pierwszego jego przyjazdu do Krzemienia i pierwszych waszych rozmów jeszcze się nie zatarło? — Lepiej by było, żeby się zatarło. Pani Emilia poczęła gładzić jej ciemne włosy. — Ty nie uwierzysz, jaki to dobry, dzielny i szlachetny człowiek. Dla nas ma on trochę przyjaźni; zawsze lubił Litkę, za co mu jestem z całej duszy wdzięczna. Ale ty wiesz, jakie to bywa nie gorące i nawet nie ciepłe, ale letnie uczucie ta przyjaźń. On jednak i pod tym względem stanowi wyjątek. Czy uwierzysz, ze kiedy Litka zachorowała w Reichenhallu, on sprowadził z Monachium sławnego lekarza, a nam, nie chcąc mnie przestraszać, powiedział, ze doktor przyjechał do innego chorego, że więc trzeba tylko korzystać z okazji. Pomyśl, co to za troskliwość i dobroć. To jest, człowiek bardzo pewny, na którym można się oprzeć, i energiczny, i prawy. Bywa]ą ludzie inteligentni, ale bez energii; inni mają energię, ale bez delikatności serca. On łączy jedno i drugie. Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że gdy majątek Litki był zachwiany i gdy brat mojego męża wziął się do ratowania go, największą pomoc znalazł w panu Połanieckim. Gdyby Litka była dorosłą, nikomu w świecie nie oddałabym jej z taką ufnością jak jemu. I nie potrafię ci nawet wyliczyć, ile myśmy doznały od niego dobrego. — Jeśli tyle, ile ja złego, to bardzo dużo. — Maryniu, on tego nie chciał. Żebyś wiedziała, jak on cierpi nad swoją nierozwagą i jak szczerze przyznaje się do winy względem ciebie! — Sam mi to powiedział — odrzekła Marynia. — Ja, moja Emilko, dużo myślałam nad tym; prawdę powiedziawszy nie myślałam o niczym innym i nie sądzę, żeby on względem mnie zawinił. W Krzemieniu był dobry dla mnie, tak dobry, że mi się zdawało... Tobie jednej to powiem, bom ci to już zresztą pisała, że wieczorem tej niedzieli, którą on spędził u nas, poszłam spać z głową i sercem tak nim przepełnionym, że aż mi wstyd dziś o tym mówić... I czułam, że jeden dzień dłużej, jedno przyjazne słowo więcej z jego strony, a pokocham go na całe życie... Zdawało mi się, że i on... Na drugi dzień wyjechał zagniewany... Była wina ojca, była i moja, więc potrafiłam to zrozumieć, i pamiętasz, jaki list napisałam do ciebie do Reichenhallu? Widzisz, zupełnie taką samą ufność, jaką ty w nim masz, miałam i ja... Pojechał. Sama me wiem, dlaczego myślałam, ze wróci lub napisze. Nie wrócił i nie napisał. Coś mi mówiło, że on mi Krzemienia me odbierze — odebrał... I potem... Ja wiem, że pan Maszko mówił z nim otwarcie, a on go zachęcał i zaręczył mu, że sam o niczym nie myśli... Oj, moja Emilko!... Jeśli chcesz, to on nie zawinił, ale ile złego mi wyrządził! Przez niego straciłam nie tylko kochany kąt, w którym pracowałam, ale i coś więcej: bo wiarę w życie, w ludzi... w to, żeby rzeczy lepsze i szlachetniejsze były w świecie górą nad złymi i płaskimi... I sama stałam się gorsza. Ja ci szczerze mówię, że nie mogę się odnaleźć. Miał prawo talk postąpić, jak postąpił? — dobrze. Sama to mówię i winy nie uznaję. Tylko, widzisz, połamał we mnie jakąś sprężynężyciową. I na to nie ma rady, to się nie da naprawić. Bo jak? Co mi z tego, że w nim zaszła potem zmiana, że żałuje tego, co uczynił, i że gotów byłby się nawet ze mną ożenić? Co mi z tego, skoro ja, która go już prawie kochałam, teraz nie tylko nie kocham, ale muszę bronić się od wstrętu. To gorzej, niż gdyby mi był obojętny... Ja wiem, o co tobie idzie, ale przecie życie można budować tylko na miłości, nie na niechęci. Jak ja mu mogę podać rękę z tą urazą w duszy i z tym żalem, że przez niego — winien czy nie winien — tyle się popsuło? Myślisz, że ja nie widzę jego zalet, ale cóż na to poradzę, kiedy im więcej ich widzę, tym bardziej właśnie mnie od niego odtrąca, i gdybym musiała wybierać, wybrałabym pana Maszkę, choć on mniej wart. Na wszystko, co mi możesz powiedzieć o nim dobrego, zgadzam się, ale na wszystko odpowiadam ci: nie kocham go i nigdy nie pokocham... Teraz oczy pani Emilii zaszły łzami. — Biedny pan Stach! — rzekła jakby sama do siebie. A po chwili milczenia spytała: — I nic ci go nie żal? — Żal mi go, gdy myślę o takim, jakim był w Krzemieniu, żal mi go także, gdy go nie widzę, ale z chwilą gdy go zobaczę, mam dla niego tylko... niechęć. — Bo nie wiesz, jaki on już był w Reichenhallu nieszczęśliwy, a teraz jeszcze jest nieszczęśliwszy. On nie ma nikogo na świecie... — Ma twoją przyjaźń i ma to, że kocha Litkę... — Moja Maryniu, to jest co innego! Ja z całej duszy mu jestem wdzięczna za to przywiązanie do Litki, ale to zupełnie co innego, i sama to rozumiesz, że on cię kocha inaczej i sto razy mocniej niż Litkę... W pokoju było już zupełnie ciemno, ale po chwili służący wniósł lampę i postawiwszy ją na stole, wyszedł. Przy jej blasku pani Emilia spostrzegła nagle jakiś białawy kształt skulony na kozetce przy drzwiach prowadzących do dziecinnego pokoju. — Kto tam jest? czy to Litka? — Ja, mamusiu. W głosie jej było coś niezwykłego. Pani Emilia wstała i podeszła śpiesznie ku niej. — Kiedy tu weszłaś? Co tobie jest? — Tak mi jakoś smutno i niedobrze. Pani Emilia siadła na kozetce i przygarnąwszy do siebie dziewczynkę spostrzegła w jej oczach łzy. — Lituś, ty płaczesz? Co tobie jest? — Tak smutno, tak smutno! I, przytuliwszy głowę do ramienia matki, poczęła płakać. Było jej istotnie smutno, dowiedziała się bowiem, że "pan Stach" jeszcze jest nieszczęśliwszy niż w Reichenhallu i że Marynię sto razy więcej kocha niż ją. Tegoż wieczoru, idąc spać, wspięła się, już tylko w koszulce, do ucha matki i poczęła szeptać: — Bo, mamusiu, ja mam jeden bardzo wielki grzech na sumieniu... — Moje biedactwo, cóż ci tam dokucza? A ona szepnęła jeszcze ciszej: — Bo ja nie kocham panny Maryni... Rodzina Połanieckich 12